Mon Coryphée, Interlude I-II
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: Intermediary one-shot between Books I and II of Mon Coryphée. Intensity begins to lull. Tears are cleared away, but the pain in Shadow's heart never truly fades. Recovering from the aftershocks with Scourge and Silver, Wilhelmshaven's Spring Semester continues. But, unfortunately, it begins with an all-too-looming threat: Shadow's father. :SONADOW: "Without your aegis, I'm..."


**_Mon Coryphée_**

**"Interlude, I-II"**

It had been so long since the scholarly aromas of Wilhelmshaven Performing Arts Academy wafted through Shadow and Sonic's noses. The Spring Semester had begun: They were that much closer to graduation day. Which meant springtime performances, final exams, Senior Promenade, and other pre-college arrangements. Lady Winter hadn't fully departed, and Sonic forced himself into an itchy sweater his "Mom" lent him. Good thing it has a zipper, the hedgehog had moaned in his head.

But somehow, tonight, Sonic was in the middle of the city.

It was late at night. He was only with his room key and his cell phone. It was dark. A sole lamplight hovered over him, hard-blinking every five minutes or so. Sonic snapped back to his senses, confused, dazed, and alone. The bus-stop bench was freezing. The street signs were too far away to read.

The blue hedgehog blinked. "Where the heck am I?"

But then—_Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te—_familiar Japanese lyrics came blaring out of his pocket. Startled a bit, Sonic fumbled the Smartphone before answering it.

"Jeez…hello?"

"Where the hell are you, dimwit?!"

"Ah! Shadow, I…uh…?"

"You just up and leave, knowing it's late and curfew's over? What in the—Get back here, _right now!_"

"Gah! Shadow! Hold up, and let me tell you where I am, first. Goodness…Aheh-heh." An antsy sweat drop rolled down the back of his head before peering around. "Umm, let's see here…."

No snowfall could cloud his vision. The intersecting street signs were still a bit too far off. Sonic got up from the bench, looked for any remotely familiar landmarks before jogging across the street. No cars; this late? No way, because it was cold. It didn't explain why _he_ was out there, though.

He was sure Shadow could hear his light huffs. "I'm at the corner of S. Emerand St. and E. Maribel Ave.…?"

"…What."

All of Sonic's spines tingled. Including the ones on his head. A bit spooked, he made another lighthearted chuckle and tried to soothe the other hedgehog. "Now now, Babe. Don't freak out, don't freak out—Yee!"

But to no avail. The Student Council President's "What in God's glorious name—that's on the other side of town?! You nimrod!" made the Blue Blur jump out of his quills and skin and fur. Soon into it, Shadow was interchanging instructions and momentary updates with berating commentary and light name-calling.

"Well…at least I answered, right?"

Dead silence. An awkward pause sang through a defeated kazoo.

"What the—?"

"Oops."

"I will knock you into next Tuesday!"

"Fwee~! Please, no!" came the scaredy-mouse squeal.

Sooner than later, Sonic found himself face-to-face with his beloved student-boss. Apparently, the black hedgehog was so frantic he didn't have time to match correctly. Sonic snickered at the mismatched gloves Shadow had thrown on. Not wanting to argue in the cold, Sonic simpered Shadow's angry quills into less of a frazzle, while they sat in the back of Capt. Sonia's cruiser.

Both Capt. Sonia Russino and her subordinate, David Washburn, had a chance to pry at the reason Sonic had for leaving the school grounds. Without much of a rebuttal—that sounded logical—Sonic huffed and puffed, especially when Shadow inserted some input of his own.

It seemed highly unlikely and borderline outlandish: Sonic sleepwalks?

* * *

"It is actually quite plausible," said a hospital trauma counselor. A quiet meeting in their office magnified the credibility. "Let's not forget that Mr. Sonic was inflicted with significant trauma, in body and mind. Psychological changes may have altered subconscious patterns in his brain, such as sleeping, perception, problem-solving, and perhaps some physiological functions."

"Hmm, now that we're talking about it…" Carmines stole a sideward glance at the blue hedgehog. "I've heard Sonic talk in his sleep before…but only since that time."

"Ah, that could accredit to it." The counselor was nodding. "It would be wise to undergo a CAT scan, to ensure nothing else is out-of-the-ordinary."

A nervous gulp, then light-green eyes darted towards Sonia.

But the lady-red squirrel's tail was reviving and swaying in that notable motion. She smirked. "Can that procedure come out of _my_ pocket, instead?"

* * *

The next day, Sonic spent his Study Hall not in Wilhelmshaven's Study Hall, but at St. Clara's Methodist Hospital. His CAT scan having finished mere minutes ago, Shadow straightened at the sight of David waving him over. "The procedure produced no major abnormalities," the neurologist announced with a sweet smile. That may have been the case. But despite Sonic's happy-go-lucky attitude, Shadow was still slightly uneasy.

It was because he'd taken notice of Sonic eating ill-proportioned amounts of food during lunch. Most days he went with what was on the day's menu. But this time he doubled nearly everything, and with little to no restraint in regard to his favorite pre-weekend treat. Surely he was going to gain weight, Shadow figured. But the Blue Blur indulged, as if it'd always been normal. "He'll work it off," he'd say, but Shadow wasn't buying it.

He figured it was time to confront him about it. It had to be the trauma; it had to be responsible for all those changes. Sonic wasn't a glutton. Sonic wasn't a sleepwalker or -talker. He was a risk taker, but not to the extent of hurting himself.

Thinking that would've been totally wrong, however. Almost insulting to Sonic's character. Still, his changes were blatant. Was it another puberty spurt?

Homework piled in front of Sonic's face. 'Textbooks, and class notes, and worksheets—oh my!' he couldn't help spouting. Just as he did his teeth, Sonic grinded his pencil against a blank page. He imagined being hit with an intimidating _SWACK! _by his science notebook. The culprit: That just-as-intimidating textbook. An irritated knot squiggled over his head.

"…Do you need some help?"

"Nope. I got this."

"But it's been fifteen minutes, and you're still on Question 1."

Nothing followed. Except for an embarrassed, "Shh."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah?"

An eyebrow raised. "Is that a question?"

A cheek bubbled. "Hmph! Fine, you can help."

* * *

The alarm clock kept in perfect time. It wasn't nearly as sophisticated as its antiquated predecessors, but it was just as patient. Ten minutes to eleven, it read. Luckily, the homework wasn't too terrible, and it was done. Sonic would've surely drown in the tidal wave, if not for Shadow's math skills.

A silence floated between them. Shadow was prepping for bed when Sonic said something.

"I guess I'm not over it all, yet."

A moment's contemplation gleamed in the black hedgehog's eyes.

"How could I be? There's no way I could get over something like that so fast, so easily…ya know what I mean? I guess…what I really wanna say…is…"

His silver-plated hand-brush clacked gently against the dresser top. Right across from the empty "Acrid Lace" bottle.

"I failed him. And I regret it. I didn't get to hear those words from him. He told me not to end up like him…Dead, I guess…?"

Nervous hands guided pajama buttons along a smooth hem.

"I…I almost died, Shadow."

A gasp. It was tiny, nerve-wracked, and had numbed his mind. It caused his hands to skip a button. In fact, to leave it alone.

"But those were his last words to me. In a kooky, roundabout way…Scourge said he loves me. He realized his mistakes, but he figured it was too late to fix them."

Lady Winter kissed their dorm room window with snowflakes. She hadn't taken her leave just yet; she didn't want to, it seemed.

An uncomfortable snicker. "Hell, where he ended up, he could become a King down there…He was corrupt enough to get the position. 'All Hail the King': A mantra, almost, to us kid-soldiers. We did what we had to do, in order to live, in order to eat, to be safe, to sleep at night…and he never got the chance to be free from it…'cause of me."

Shadow tried to fix his buttons as calmly as he could. A tension was rising between them, and he was sure Sonic was ready to vent. Knowing he'd cower at Sonic's yelling voice, Shadow gave a mental preparation the green light.

"My family was the last to leave. If only we'd waited—even a few seconds longer…if I'd told my fosters that he wanted to come, too…Why didn't I? How could I've left my own brother behind?!"

The blue hedgehog's fist slammed the headboard. Shadow couldn't hide his flinch very well.

"…I couldn't have. There'd been no time to tell him. My folks…nabbed me and shoved me into the van. It was before I could run, jump into the fray, and go back to him." Flashbacks invaded Sonic's mental eyes. "I wanted to stay…but the circumstances around me said no. To become…a King…To rule…beside him, Scourge, my brother."

**Wa-thump.**

A lukewarm grasp. Sonic caught the faintest bit of a new fragrance. It seemed to bring him out of his self-pity, dark reminiscences, and setting his mind at ease. That external stimulus, even with its suddenness, was part of why Shadow was such a true gem to him. But somehow, his gem had brightened.

And it mystified him.

"In those final moments with your brother, Sonic, a peace fell over me. It calmed me, and that's when I knew everything would be okay."

It sparkled. It shined. Its voice radiated. Its warmth pacified.

"I can't really explain it myself, but somewhere…in either my heart or my head…a voice told me, 'It is done.'" He felt Sonic's eyelashes bat in confusion. Those brows knitted slowly together the more Shadow talked. "I don't have the words for it, right now. And you…might think I'm crazy for saying it like this, but"—A tighter squeeze.—"…it may have been an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes." Tears kindled. "I don't know what it was referring to: To the emotional upheaval? Or maybe in regard to the police operation? To Scourge's very existence? Or…to the fact that…he wasn't suffering, _here,_ anymore. When you realized that you let him go. That his plan had failed. And that your original mission had been completed."

"My original mission…!"

Shadow nodded. Such a bright gem he was.

"To save _me._"

Flashes felt like ages: Ten-year-old Sonic was so small compared to his present self. Ten-year-old Shadow was even smaller. Always slender and always lithe, the boy never stood a chance against those bigger kids. Much less his own father. Wilhelmshaven Junior High wasn't as peaceful as he imagined it to be. There were some days like that, but only when Sonic got involved. In one way or other, the Blue Blur was a source to Shadow's social anguish. The black hedgehog was more inclined to fight with words than fists.

But Sonic, being a direct opposite, soon turned out to be the toughest kid in school. Every rough-and-tough bully knew it. He'd fought every single one of them, and won. But now, weaker boys were becoming targets.

And Shadow, the "overachieving teacher's pet," was the biggest target of all.

"You were a thorn in my side since the day you transferred here, Sonic the Hedgehog." His tears leaked. "Because of you, I was hurt. I was tripped, made fun of, or shoved to the ground. Despite it all…you were also the one who defended me, stuck up for me, and helped me back up."

_Sixth Grade was tumultuous. Another school year had begun. Shadow the Hedgehog had just turned eleven earlier in the summer, and his father chose to accompany him in physical exams. Perfect health: Strong heart, bones, and muscles. With such great vitals, the doctors were very impressed. One of the healthiest children they'd ever seen; another was Sonic the Hedgehog, but Knuckles the Echidna was even stronger than him. An ace in his own right, Knuckles dominated the wrestling ring. The rebellious hedgehog could've followed in his footsteps, if not for all the unwanted challenges outside of it. As annoying and persistent as they were, Sonic felt like he was doing the right thing. The adults didn't understand, he'd say. "I'm doing this to protect him!"—But they never figured out who "he" was._

"You always came to my rescue, Sonic the Hedgehog."

_A momentary peace occurred at every lunch recess. There was a small garden situated in the back of Wilhelmshaven Junior High. Rosemary, chamomile, daisies, and fragrant cousins burst in the spring. The following __springtime __semester was cool, aromatic, and tranquil. It was quiet enough for Shadow to sleep in. A lone bench served as his daybed. The forty-five-minute downtime did wonders for his young psyche._

"Even at the cost of your own attendance, you'd fight for me."

_So did the little "presents" that were left in the line of refreshed rubies. Every day was different: The day before, it was a black-eyed Susan. The Friday before, it'd been a thistle branch. Today, it was a pinch of chamomile, his favorite. Tiny blossoms with curly vines for arms made it look delicate. Shadow glanced to the left, the right, then ahead and behind. All around, and found no one._

"I feel terrible for placing so much pressure on you. You…don't need to do this anymore, Sonic. You don't have to fight for me anymore—!"

"Yes, I do. Because it never stopped at Scourge, Shadow."

Shadow gasped. His throat tightened, his voice was caught. A tough but kind arm wrapped itself around the danseur's waist. Chest-to-chest once again, Shadow could feel the seriousness in Sonic's heartbeat. His hands held down Sonic's shoulders.

"That was _his_ finale you witnessed, not your own."

The other boy's heart dropped. He knew where the conversation had gone, now: The mentally gilded outline was all-too-familiar. A tall, slender hedgehog—there was no mistake. That darkly tailored suit. That dastardly vermilion business tie. But the only thing the silhouette was never without was that swan.

"You're still dancing, Shadow. The curtain call was never made at the end of Scourge's life. Maybe for _him,_ but not for _you._" A lighter glare made Sonic's eye gleam. "You know who the _real_ threat is now, don'tcha?"

Regardless of its ebon or golden plumage, Shadow was always mortified by that emblem. The invisible swan loomed over his final pose. Black feathery accents transformed him. Those red roses lost all life and beauty; the swan's wings wafted lifeless soot on them. They shriveled, crumbled, and died on their stems. His eyes were even sharper and sadder than before.

Those curtains hadn't fallen since he was born.

"Hey, don't worry, though. I'm here for you, just like you were for me."

_How did an eleven-year-old, much like himself, take out all those big kids? How was he so brave, yet so reckless, and still so strong? How much endurance did he have—to hold out against them like that? There was no way Sonic could take the brunt of all those kicks and stomps._

"I'm gonna protect you, Shadow…"

_Anchored hands quivered. Weak arms wobbled. Deep, exasperated huffs. But Little Shadow gawked. Balance was broken in one elbow. No, his mind screamed, stop it! But, in bearing the pain and taunts, Sonic smiled. It grew, and grew, and had grown into a proud grin by the time it was over._

"Like I always have."

"_Hey…hah, hah…" he breathed, "You okay?"_

_Everything was white, again. The walls, the vaults, the marble floor, the classroom doors. Relieved chartreuse had asked terrified crimson. Nothing else could be perceived. Indoor shadows moved with the outside sun. One door was always open._

"_Why did you protect me? Why do you keep protecting me?"_

_A stern glower. Something in the fearless eleven-year-old was tipped off. "Ya don't see anybody else doin' it, do ya? 'Sides…I wanna protect you." In a pouty manner, he rose from over the other boy. Plopping down into a cross-legged sit looked painful, but he just lifted his nose and stuck out his bottom lip. "'Cause…I kinda like you, okay? So, be grateful!"_

"You've always said to me, Shadow: 'Without your protection, I will become nothing.' Well…."

In the tall man's shadow, swan wings rose. They were dark, wafting more evil vibes and false hope. And Sonic swore he'd fend off that man, fend off Shadow's father. Something about the Blackswan Thespian Guild spooked him; his stomach churned at its mention. A black swan wasn't a typical animal to see, compared to its white-plumed cousin. So why black? Why did it feel so heavy in negativity, foreboding? And why did it matter so much for Shadow to please his father?

Neither hedgehog cared to answer those questions, right then. The romantic pulse they shared meant worlds more to them. A "Hold me close" was whispered. A faint nod, and Sonic did as he was told. Tension-releasing tears were kissed into being. Swiftly, it moved—up and down the neck, over the neckline, and back to the lips again. Passion tempered into a warm swell. Gentle caresses came in-between moments of stillness. A sobbing "I love you" passed through Shadow's lips, just before making an imprint on Sonic's forehead. A comforting nuzzle granted the Student Council President permission to cry.

"Just as likely…my protection will mean nothing if it can't protect _you._"

Midnight. It was chilly. It was quiet. It dampened the apprehension in Room III-08. It settled Sonic and Shadow into a cozy snuggle. The tank was navy again, as were Sonic's socks. White flannel insulated both Sonic and Shadow's legs. The black hedgehog was more prone to the cold than the blue one, for whatever reason. So, Sonic complained a bit about the heavy comforters. Shadow merely grumbled, coaxing him to go back to sleep.

A kiss behind the ear: "I love you, Babe."

Lady Winter kissed their window goodbye. A stray tear fell across Shadow's muzzle. "And I love you. Goodnight."

* * *

Merlot Vermilion toyed with it once more. A gleam entered his eyes. Lady Winter cursed at his back, scolding the single window, shaking its panels with blustery fists. But he ignored her. His office was dreary. Monotone hues, only at that time of morning. The sun had yet to rise; it was approximately five o'clock that morn.

"Cripes. I knew this would come back to haunt me."

It was his wedding band.

**_Interlude, I-II _Set.**


End file.
